The objective of this project is the discovery of new types of clinically useful anticancer drugs. The following topics are of current interest: (1) reduced nucleosides including stable analogs of 5-azacytidine, (2) potential central nervous system antitumor agents, e.g. aziridinylquinones, hydantoin derivatives, aliphatic procarbazine analogs, (3) potential lung tumor agents, (4) protein-antitumor drug complexes, (5) "masked" agents capable of generating small reactive molecules in vivo and (6) pyridones and quinoneimines.